Destiny of a Ranger
by Katarina Smuller
Summary: Lala love story kinda dumb like all my stories! lol
1. Prologe

Setting up the story:  
  
It was a bright sunny morning as she stepped outside, she had the pleasure of staying in a hobbit hole with the baggins family. She streached out and then decided to go and ride her horse Lighting, A silvery Dapple Grey Thoroughbred. They could ride like the wind and as they were galloping about she noticed gandalf in no doubt traveling towards the Baggins residence.  
  
"Hullo Gandalf," Said the Tall, skinny read-head cheerfully  
  
"There you are, I was going to look for you,"  
  
"really? why would you need to visit me gandalf?"  
  
"I need a fast rider to go to rivendale and tell Aragorn's father has died, are you up for a challenge?"  
  
"Yes of course, I will leave immedatly!"  
  
and that she did  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I know that was really short but i'm just getting you some background information. ok?  
  
OK it keeps saying this is empty  
  
so  
  
I  
  
think  
  
If  
  
I write  
  
More  
  
It  
  
WOn't  
  
Be  
  
Empty  
  
  
  
  
  
arggggggggggg!  
  
  
  
  
  
I still Can't Upload It!!!!!!!!111  
  
  
  
  
  
This Is horrible  
  
  
  
  
  
I am gonna try again!! 


	2. First Meetings

"Elrond! ELROND!"  
  
"What is wrong aragorn?- ah! What has happened?"  
  
"Not sure I found her unconsious by the running river- please say you can help her!"  
  
"of course i can aragorn no need to worry"  
  
"thank you sir, thank you"  
  
Aragorn left and went to his own quarters, only there to worry.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
The first thing she saw when she awoke in a room that had no doors, and looked out side only to see a river, and beauty.  
  
"Good morning Katriana, Welcome to Rivendell" He outstreched his arm to where she was already staring.  
  
"But gandalf, I have failed you, i found myself between two brutes whom knocked me off Lighting- IS she ok?!- but thats all I remember except someone- a man lifted me onto his horse and that all i remeber. I am so sorry i have failed, but since you are here you must have told aragorn right?"  
  
"Yes yes i have told him and you did not fail, but that man that saved you?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Thats aragorn"  
  
"I hear my name! Why do you speak of me Gandalf? Ah I see she is awake, Hello Katriana, I am Aragorn, Welcome to Rivendell!"  
  
He seemed to happy to know about his father's death.  
  
"Hello" She sat up and shook his hand. What a handsome ma, she thought. "Thank you, you are the one that saved me, correct?"  
  
"I am not to thanjk, I just brought you here. You should be thanking Elrond."  
  
"Well, I will but you still deserve a thanks from me." She too his hand and brought him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, ehich made him turn red. Just then an elf jumped down from nowhere. He had a bow and some arrows. His blonde hair was tied back with neat braids.  
  
"Aragorn, are you coming? Night will come soon."  
  
"Legolas, She has woken."  
  
"My name is Katriana, not she."  
  
"Ah, Katriana my name is Legolas, it is great to see you awake and well."  
  
"Thank you. Do you shoot?"  
  
"Yes, I do, why?"  
  
"I like to do some archery, not more than my riding, Gandalf, is Lightning ok?"  
  
"She is fine not to worry."  
  
"Thanks, It has been a few years and horribly out of practice I am afraid."  
  
"You can borrow one of my bows sometime and we can go shoot together. Sound Good?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Hello, my name is Elrond, and I was just wondering why there was so many people around you Katriana."  
  
"I have heard you are the one to save my life, I want to thank you with much appreaciation."  
  
"You are welcome, we are glad to have such a great rider in Rivendell"  
  
She blushed  
  
"I am not that good, you flatter me."  
  
"You are one of the best i know. And we should be leaving her alone for rest. You should be better by dinner if you rest."  
  
"I cannot thank you enough."  
  
"Good Night Katriana."  
  
"Good Night Katriana." And Aragorn bent over and kissed her hand.  
  
"Good Night Katriana." And with seeing what Aragorn did, Legolas bent over and kissed her hand.  
  
"Good night to you all." 


	3. Reactions

"Elrond!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She, She is truly beautiful"  
  
"Legolas, I need to tell you something about her."  
  
"What?" He had stopped smiling and looked at Elrond seriously.  
  
"She isn't here to tell Aragorn about his fathers death"  
  
"She isn't?"  
  
"Legolas, you know Aragorn hates his past."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And don't you think it is strange for her to travel so far and risk her life to come here to tell Aragorn he does not care about. Have you not noticed Aragorn's lonliness?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So when i told Gandalf about Aragorn being lonely, he said he had a girl that was also loney, living in a world of hobbits."  
  
"So i cannot fall in love with her, because she is here for Aragorn."  
  
"Not unless they do not love each other."  
  
"I do not see that happening soon."  
  
Elrond Laughed. "Yes i believe he will not let you take such a charming lady so easily."  
  
"May I still teach her to shoot?"  
  
"Of course. She will need to become great at something besides ridng to stay here."  
  
"She will object to staying her Elrond."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"There is still light in the day Legolas, you should go do something."  
  
"Of course."  
  
It was not long that Elrond was alone before Aragorn came in looking like Legolas.  
  
"Have you come to tell me how beautiful she is too?"  
  
"I am to guess Legolas has already been here?"  
  
"Yes of course, are you going to teach her how to shoot or sword-fight?"  
  
"What will se be better in?"  
  
"I am not sure, she has background in both."  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Yes her brother and father made swords themselves and fought, and she went torwds archery. When her father died and her brother moved away she met Gandalf which found her a place to live, She had to leave her bow and arrows behind. She of course took her horse and devoted her life to that."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Dinner is soon, you should wake her up and escort her to dinner."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Don't tell him she was awake for awhile,"  
  
"I could not fall back asleep, Gandalf said dinner was soon so I got up and go dressed."  
  
"Are you ready to go? We are early but i will ofer you the chance to look around."  
  
"I would love that thank you."  
  
They walked around and looked at all the views they could see. When they sat down she sat next to him, Legolas was near the other elves, and Elrond was at the head, Gandalf near. The dinner was a feast and everyone was welcoming her to Rivendell.  
  
"Will lightning be able to travel tomarrow?"  
  
"Travel? Where do you think you are going?" Elrond invited himself into their conversation.  
  
"Home, at least what i have of one."  
  
"You will not be going home, not while i am here!" Aragorn said next to her.  
  
"Nor When I!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Which was the beginning of everyones nor would I's and Katriana was red in the face and horribly flattered.  
  
"May I at least ride her tomorrow?"  
  
"As long as I am watching to see that you don't run away!"  
  
"Thank you Aragorn for that protection, but I am tired even though I have slept practically all day. Good Night!"  
  
Everyone shouted good night and Aragorn stood up to show her to her room. Elrond bent over torwd Gandalf,  
  
"It looks as though our plan is working."  
  
"Thank you for everything Aragorn," She kissed him once more upon the cheek before hugging him tightly. 


	4. Archery Lesson

Disclaimer I don't own: Rivendell, gandalf, hobbit, aragorn, legolas, or Elrond these are tolkiens wonderful creations.  
  
I don't own Lueaha, but I have permission to use her- Thanks for the wonderful description.  
  
  
  
  
  
u b Archery Lessons /u /b  
  
"Wow she is a great rider." Said Legolas  
  
"Yeah, look at how still she sits." inquired Aragorn  
  
"I know, even when they jump, they are a perfect match together"  
  
"Like you two"  
  
"Me and her? Look you know she likes you better, do not doubt that Aragorn."  
  
"You are already going out to shoot tomarrow."  
  
"Just because you have not asked her"  
  
"Just because I do not want the disapointment"  
  
Their conversation was stopped as Katriana and Lightning strode forward.  
  
"Good Morning Aragorn, Good Morning Legolas."  
  
"You awoke before i could excort you Katariana."  
  
"Yes sorry Aragorn. I am an early riser and will be,"  
  
"But you went to bed late, Katriana"  
  
"Yes Legolas I did."  
  
"Want to practice now?"  
  
"I have no bow Legolas, you know that."  
  
"If you two want to go I can take Lightning back."  
  
"You will borrow my bow, and arrows."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Yes there is no problem I have a couple."  
  
"Then yes thank you Aragorn, I shall wish for you to take her back. Make sure she is cool before she eats."  
  
"Of course. Farewell then."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"You shoot to high, otherwise you are doing well."  
  
"Ha! I'm doing a good job at missing the target."  
  
"You said you haven't practiced in years, this is pretty good for that."  
  
"You flatter me. Do you hear that?"  
  
"hmm I did hear something, you do have exceptional hearing."  
  
A new voice rang out.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! And there?"  
  
"Legolas, it is your old friend!"  
  
A girl walked out behind the trees, you could tell she had deep brown hair even though the hood of her green cloak was on. Her eyes were Blue, and so light they are almost Silver, and they shine like the moon so that everyone feels welcome when they look into her eyes. She looked skinny but you could tell she was muscular and she had a quiver with arrows in it and a bow across her. She was leading a black horse behind her.  
  
"Lueaha, this is Katriana. Katriana, this is Lueaha, The Green Lady."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lueaha."  
  
"And to you."  
  
"I think two of the best riders have just met." Said Legolas.  
  
"and perhaps two of the best archers"  
  
"Well Legolas, may i go now, I told Aragorn i wouldn't be long."  
  
That was a lie, but she could tell they wanted to be alone. She started talking the arrow off but legolas set his hand out,  
  
"Keep it, and practice riding with it, that is a challenge all of its own."  
  
"Thank you, and farewell."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
She was walking through the halls to her room and Aragorn slipped through a door and was trying to sneak up on her. He had made no noise.  
  
"Aragorn, if you plan on jumping on me scaring me or kissing me, your plan will fail."  
  
"How did you know i was behind you?!"  
  
"I know everything."  
  
"I see, How was practice?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"You kept his bow?"  
  
"He let me"  
  
"Mm- want to sword fight tomarrow?"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Great, will you be riding early again tomarrow?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good night then."  
  
"Good night"  
  
And with that she closed the door to her room and went to bed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Uploaded on 1-19-02 chapter 5 soon, please review 


	5. Morning Races

Morning Races  
  
She had already tacked her horse up and was mounting when she her another horses hooves trotting, she went down the courtyard to see Aragorn mounted upon his bay horse.  
  
"I was wondering when you would finally wake!"  
  
"How dare you beat me down here!"  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The river, Just follow me, you will always be behind me."  
  
"Or the other way around."  
  
She kicked her horse which kicked her front hooves in the air a couple feet, and then they started off at a gallop, practically from a a walk. Aragorn was not far behind, but he knew the short cuts and obviously she knew a couple too. They both seperated for a minute or two and then Aragorn saw her out again in the front. He could also see the river and he sped his horse up, but she beat him, up ahead she was rearing on her horse. and then stopped to give her horse a hug.  
  
"I told you I would beat you."  
  
"Legolas does not lie, you are a great rider."  
  
"Thank you Lueaha."  
  
"I can beat you both back."  
  
"Sure Aragorn, that will be the day!"  
  
The again galloped off. Even though they were at a full gallop Lueaha's hood didn't even fall down once. Katriana beat her by seconds and Aragorn came almost a minute later. Elrond came out looking concerned, but talked in a friendly tone.  
  
"Racing, so early, Who won?"  
  
"Katriana, twice!" that came from Aragorn, who was still puffing.  
  
"Barely," said Lueaha with a friendly voice and a smile. "I think she might be as good as I!"  
  
"Thank you, that is a honor for me."  
  
"If she is as good as an archer as Legolas says, she will be excellent at two things."  
  
"She is learning archery from Legolas?"  
  
"I have barely anything to teach her. Good Morning all."  
  
"Good morning Legolas."  
  
"Good morning Katriana."  
  
"I'm going to put Melylnass away. Good bye all"  
  
"Are you going to shoot today?"  
  
"Maybe later I promised Aragorn to sword fight with him, that could be dangerous."  
  
"I'm going to my room then, Call upon me if you want to practice."  
  
And with that Elrond and Legolas left leaving Aragorn And Katriana alone.  
  
"You are a great rider."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I need to go get another sword for you, I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"  
  
"No problem, I will put away Sorontos for you to return your favor from yesterday."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"How did you like sword-fighting?"  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I like archery better"  
  
"mm"  
  
"But i like the teacher of sword-fighting more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Do you mind if i go practice archery now?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I practice now?"  
  
"Sure one second"  
  
"May I watch you two? I want to see her progress." Elrond was walking next to them.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Neither do I"  
  
"Good"  
  
  
  
"Again you aim to high! Aim lower and you will hit the center."  
  
"I'm am not aiming for the center."  
  
"What are you aiming at?!"  
  
"The target- And i am succeding, I haven't missed one-" As she was shouting her last arrow sped over the top of the target and crashed into the ground. They had been at it for hours it seemed, she had been shooting the same 10 arrows directly at the target too many times. Gandalf and Elrond were watching and talking.  
  
"and if you would have stopped yelling at me, no doubt i wouldn't have missed that one too!"  
  
"Thats enough Legolas, We want to see how fast she can run."  
  
She loved running, almost as much as riding.  
  
"where do you want me to run?"  
  
"This tree, to that one over there."  
  
"There was perhaps 50 feet between the two, but she loved running and so she just looked an Elrond smiled and took off. She was there and back in a minute or two barely tired and Elrond, Gandalf, Lueaha(whom had joined halfway through), and legolas were looking at her.  
  
"I have never seen many faster." Elrond said  
  
"And she is a good archer and rider too." Gandalf said  
  
"I believe, the next battle we face, we will have a new archer on our side." Elrond said with a smile upon his face, and Katriana had one too. 


	6. Smiles And Rides

Smiles and Rides  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Yes Aragorn"  
  
"I was wondering when you would awake."  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"I shall go get Elrond."  
  
"No, no I am fine!"  
  
But Aragorn was already gone, and he returned soon with Elrond beside him.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Its just my throat hurts and I have a light pain in my stomach, nothing too bad."  
  
Gandalf then walked into the room as Elrond was examing my stomach.  
  
"Just a bit of rest and you will be fine."  
  
"Elrond you no rest will do her no good, I mean she is an -"  
  
"I didn't think we were going to tell her gandalf"  
  
"tell me what?!"  
  
"If you want to tell her, tell her"  
  
And then Elrond left the room. Aragorn looked as stunned as Katriana.  
  
"Katriana, your mother was an elf.'  
  
"So I'm half elven?"  
  
"So thats why shes such a good runner and archer."  
  
She didn't say anything. she was stunned, an elf!  
  
Elrond came back with a glass in his hand.  
  
"This will help your throat."  
  
She then slept. For a little amount of time but still when seh awoke the pain was gone. She could hear a soft music playing and looked over to see Lueaha playing an elven instrument.  
  
"Thats beautiful."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I thought it would soothe you. Feeling better?"  
  
"Fine physically, i'm not sure i am alright mentally. Who told you I was not feeling well? I thought i heard you outside when i was falling asleep."  
  
"I heard them speaking, I may be a human but ive worked hard, and am quite skilled with many things, even hearing."  
  
"A human, surely you are an elf."  
  
She removed her hood for only a second to show that her ears were not elven. The hood went abruptly back on and she smiled a warm smile.  
  
"You have many elven skills to, i did not play untill you were asleep, but you still heard me."  
  
Then Aragorn saw her awake and came into the room.  
  
"Hello Lueaha, Katriana, are you feeling well?"  
  
"Fine thank you Aragorn. Would you acompient me on a walk, I'd like to streach my legs out."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"I shall leave you two alone then."  
  
lueaha left the room and walked down to the rivers edge and contined playing.  
  
"One moment, I need to change."  
  
"Of course."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Its quite nice here."  
  
"It is always nice here, I have never seen bad weather."  
  
"Would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
"A ride or a race? do you wish to beat me again?"  
  
"We will start riding, if it turns out to racce that will only be your fault."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"When i hear people talking of races I can always expect to see Aragorn and Katriana."  
  
"Gandalf, you know i love racing."  
  
"Yes and now that you have found someone to beat-"  
  
"She doesn't always beat me!"  
  
"I have both times we have raced!"  
  
"Thats only two times."  
  
"I can beat you on the ground too."  
  
"I know you speak the truth but i will be close behind."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
And they started off at a run. Katriana was much faster than Aragorn and was waiting for Aragorn at the stable.  
  
"A good effort Aragorn."  
  
"What does a good effort get me?"  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"I would expect more."  
  
"Do you want the kiss or not?"  
  
"I would love a kiss from you."  
  
She bent over him and gave him a soft kiss upon the lips. It was soft and lovely. He smiled and mouted Sorontos.  
  
"Get on"  
  
"How can we race if we are on the same horse?"  
  
"Thats the point."  
  
She laughed and mounted behind him. Aragorn kicked Sorontos into a canter. He offered his waist for her to hold onto, but she only accepted to be nice, she could easily stay on without him. They rode for what seemed for hours, and they were spotted everywhere in rivendell by everyone. Most people just smiled but Gandalf and Elrond could help but laugh at the succeding plan.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thanks to the real Lueaha for help with this chapter ;) 


	7. Past

"Come in Boromir."  
  
"Than you Elrond, I need to talk to about Katriana."  
  
"What about her, has she done anything wrong?"  
  
"No, But I just don't think she should be in battle already."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I know her father was a great man, but how do you know she will be ready?"  
  
"Her father was a great man? I don't think we are talking about the same one. Perhaps in battles but at home he was never great. He hid his wife in shame of her being elven. Their first son was not elven, and was still married to her, If you understand me." He paused for a second before continuing his lecture. "He was shamed of both of them and abandoned them, leaving katrianas mother to die in grief and for her to stumble upon a great wizard to help her find a place to live. If you once doubt that she will not battle well, Challenge her and then you will not need to worry any more besides the size of your coffin." Elrond had the ability to change anyones mind and leave them speechless. Boromir just sat there for a moment."Is there anthing else?"  
  
"no." Boromir was sadly defeated. They were not the only ones listening to this conversation though. Lueaha was around just like usual. She wasn't snooping just was curious why Katriana's name was talked between Boromir and Elrond. Seeing as how Katriana didn't know she was an elf, she presumed that she also didn't know her fathers crimes. She would tell Katriana at the right time. She waited for Boromir to leave untill she went inside Elrond's office.  
  
"Elrond."  
  
"Yes Lueaha?"  
  
"Mister Frodo is here."  
  
"Ah, yes show him in."  
  
************************************************************  
  
She had just shot another arrow into the tree, her target. She smiled that was the fifth one in a row. She saw Lueaha approching and put her bow across her shoulders. Her shootings sometimes missed the tree and Lueaha was too good of a friend.  
  
"Hello Lueaha!"  
  
"Hello, may I please have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course," She put down the arrows she was pulling out of the tree. "alright, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"What about him." Katriana made a face and Lueaha could tell that this was by far her favorite subject.  
  
"Maybe we should do this later." Lueaha started to get up.  
  
"No, no, now is as good as ever, what about him?"  
  
"Well did you know much about your mother?"  
  
"Not really, I was barley ever home. She had blonde hair, like mine was, but always wore a hood, she was very quite kept to herself. But like I said I was mostly gone, outside exploring or watching my brother and father fight."  
  
"I see. Did your family ever have company?"  
  
"Yes sometimes, but we weren't ever welcome downstairs durning these. I sometimes snuck a look downstairs. They would pat my father on the back for something good he had done. There was a lot of drinking too. He didn't me down there, he ordered mother not to."  
  
"Did you ever wonder why?"  
  
"I just thought it was a mans party. He didn't really care too much about me, I was glad when he left, sad that my brother left though. And her death."  
  
"Did you know your brother was not elven?"  
  
"No why would he be?" Just as she had said it she understood.  
  
"I just thought you should know he wasn't a good man."  
  
"I never thought he was, now I think he is worse. Thank you Lueaha. May I ask you a question now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Are you and Legolas, together?"  
  
"Not that I know of." She with a laugh letting Katriana should not be sorry for asking.  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"You should have an elven name. I shall go think" Lueaha stood up and walked off only leaving Katriana in hate of her father. She was going to be done shooting but she felt like one more round would only help her calm her nerves. While halfway done she heard something behind her. Judging by the steps she could tell it was Aragorn She shot her next arrow.  
  
"Hello Aragorn."  
  
"Your elven skills show too much I am afraid."  
  
"So you cannot ever sneak up behind me?"  
  
"Exactly." She turned around and greeted him with a kiss. "Are you practicing because the news of battle?"  
  
"News of battle I have not heard. I practice because I am not good enough."  
  
"When will you be good enough?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well Frodo was here and talking with Elrond. He spoke of battles and war starting."  
  
" I will be expected to fight."  
  
"Yes you will, If you believe you are ready"  
  
"I am" 


	8. Unexpected Meetings

"Wake up, the orcs are getting closer. We shall kill them all before they get to rivendell." He said that and left for Katriana to get up and get ready. It only took her minutes and she had put her sword and knife on besides her quiver and bow. She needed to be ready for anything. Then she walked down to the obvious meeting place for the warriors. She walked over to Legolas and Aragorn whom was by Boromir, they were all next to Elrond and she could see that they were happy to see her.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready for this Katriana?"  
  
"Yes Elrond I am fine."  
  
"Good, stay with Legolas at all times, If he goes, you go. He will keep you safe. Come on men, And women, Lets go!"  
  
The battle seemed to go on for hours for Katriana, she stayed next to legolas as told to. She once got out of the way and became a little lost for a second. She saw a man step out.  
  
"Watch out, I am armed." She said this not knowing if he was on their side or the others and didn't think it wise to shoot a man of their own in her first battle.  
  
"I am on your side."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Katriana you are suposed to stay by me, The battle is over though, TelÃ«orodin, meet Katriana."  
  
"Hello, See I am on your side!"  
  
"Hello, sorry, I can never be too sure."  
  
"Come we will go to Elrond's and tell him about the battle."  
  
They both knew that they had seen each other somewhere... but that was all they could remember.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, no need to worry Aragorn."  
  
"I shall always worry about you."  
  
"And I shall always love you for it."  
  
"How was the battle?''  
  
"Fine Elrond. I believe she did better than Legolas here with her bow." He patted Legolas on the back with a friendly smile, Legolas knew it too and Elrond smiled.  
  
"Good job Katriana. Lueaha has found a name for you, but will not tell me, so when you see her ask! and TelÃ«orodin," they started walking off to Elrond's office. ''Sorry about you fathers death''  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. Have you heard about my sister yet?"  
  
"Well as a matter of fact," and as the door closed Katriana could hear no more. While she was evesdropping she missed the conversation between Legolas and Aragorn but when she stopped listening, she heard them say talk to you later and they were off. She was walking to the barn when she met up with whom she was looking for, Lueaha.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"I have heard you have thought up a name for me."  
  
"Yes, Yes I have! How does EndhÃ­sÃ«iel sound?"  
  
"Hard to pronounce, but I do like it. Thank you so much Lueaha! Can you tell me something? I'm not sure if you can help but do you have any idea whom TelÃ«orodin is?"  
  
"A human, Great fighter learned from his father, whom was an awful man."  
  
"Like me."  
  
"Believe me, hes a lot closer to you than you think." And with that she left. Leaving EndhÃ­sÃ«iel in a puzzled thought of her words. She decided to go for a ride and try to forget about it.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Good job Katriana. Lueaha has found a name for you, but will not tell me, so when you see her ask! and TelÃ«orodin," they started walking off to Elrond's office. ''Sorry about you fathers death''  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. Have you heard about my sister yet?"  
  
"Well as a matter of fact," He closed the door. "You have met her."  
  
"The girl beside me? I knew she looked fimilar."  
  
"Yes her, She is a great archer and rider, you should be proud."  
  
"Than why am I not, I did nothing for her and I let my father abuse them both! I don't even see why I deserve to live."  
  
"Don't talk like that TelÃ«orodin, you know just as well as I that he was no good! He might have killed you all if you hadn't been there! TelÃ«orodin, never doubt you actions, You can have the same room as last time. I need to think, and you do too."  
  
TelÃ«orodin got up and left. His own sister had threatened his death and he didn't really seen why she hadn't shot that arrow at him. If she knew about him being her brother she didn't show it. He didn't really want to tell her. Maybe he would have Aragorn tell her, she obviously was in love with him. He looked out the window to see her riding. She still had the same horse and was better rider than ever.A voice startled him, he didn't hear or see her coming.  
  
"She asked about you."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes, and I didn't tell her, but I think you should."  
  
"Thank you, er"  
  
"Lueaha."  
  
"Thank you Lueaha."  
  
He walked out to the field where she was riding and waited a few minutes till se stopped and started walking over.  
  
"May I help you TelÃ«orodin?''  
  
''Er, Yes I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What might that be about?" She dismounted her horse.  
  
''Lightning is doing fine eh?"  
  
"Yeah she is, wait who told you her name?"  
  
"I just figured you would be riding the same horse."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember Kate?"  
  
"Royce?!"  
  
"Yes, Yes its me!" She dropped the reins and ran into her brothers arms.  
  
"It has been long! too long!"  
  
"Yes and you are doing much better than me I am afraid. What was that man named again, Aragorn. Always were beautiful, knew you would come out with a good man."  
  
"Thank you, I am sorry to hear you do not do so well. Shouldn't fathers death cheer you up?"  
  
"Yes yes and it has! I have now met you and I am once again in Rivendell, My favorite place."  
  
"We do have things in common my dear brother!"  
  
"Yes and we always do and will,"  
  
"I am sorry to part with you now, but I have a few things to do, I shall meet you at dinner?"  
  
"Of course," They kissed each other on the cheeks and once more huged." Good bye Katriana." It was a few minutes in the stable of her grooming and unsaddling before Aragorn came in madly.  
  
"HE ISN'T EVEN HERE FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR AND YOU ARE ALREADY KISSING HIM?!"  
  
"Aragorn, please let me explain!"  
  
"What is there to explain? you were kissing him!" He turned and left the stable. She untied the rope from the wall and jumped on Lightning's back. She quickly caught up with him and when he still wouldn't stop and listen she kicked lightning into a rear.  
  
"Listen to me or its over!" She jumped of and stared right into his eyes.  
  
"FINE! I will listen, But this better be good!"  
  
"It is good. TelÃ«orodin is my brother!"  
  
"oh."  
  
"Oh is right, If you would have stopped and listened it wouldn't have gotten this far!" She jumped back on Lightning and headed back to the stables. 


	9. Confessions

That morning at breakfast she was between Aragorn and Telëorodin and people were worried that she would love Telëorodin more than Aragorn now. Those people were the only ones that didn't know they were brother and sister. She was seen kissing and hugging them both and yet Aragorn must not have known because he seemed content to let her sit near him.  
  
"So what are you doing today Royce?"  
  
"His name is not 'Royce' it is Telëorodin. Surly you know that Endhísëiel?" Legolas said with amazement. Elrond was just sitting there smiling.  
  
"Endhísëiel?"  
  
"It's my eleven name Royce, and yes I do know what his name is but he will just always be my Royce."  
  
"And you my Kate"  
  
"Why do you have nicknames for each other?" Legolas asked the thing that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"We had them as kids, and Royce is his human name as Katriana is mine."  
  
"So you were childhood lovers eh?" Asked another elf.  
  
"Not even close," Telëorodin answered with a laugh.  
  
"Well what were you?" The elf tried again.  
  
"We were and still are brother and sister." There were a couple mouth drops as Elrond laughed and smiled.  
  
"So that explains why-" Legolas started.  
  
"She kissed me?" Telëorodin finished.  
  
"Any one want to go for a ride?" Endhísëiel asked.  
  
"I'm warning you Telëorodin, she will beat you." Said Aragorn as he stood from the table.  
  
"Then it will be old times." Telëorodin said as he joined them.  
  
"Aragorn, do you love me?"  
  
"And why would I not?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Of course I love you" He pulled her tighter and they watched the sun go down.  
  
The summer went and so did the fall and the mild winter was soon upon Rivendell. Telëorodin did not stay as long as Endhísëiel wanted, but soon he would return, or so he said. She spent most of her tie now reading, and still arching some. She went riding whenever possible and was soon sharing a bed with Aragorn for 'warmth'.  
  
Lueaha left also and soon after her Legolas. Katriana could tell that they were much in love and no one else questioned it. It was easy for anyone to tell that Lueaha and Legolas were 'together' and when the both left, one right after the other. Aragorn was leaving Endhísëiel quite often and other people could notice the tension for this problem. Elrond was aware of this conflict first. He could tell that Endhísëiel was very sad and he wondered why Aragorn would ever do something so horrible to Endhísëiel. He was sure that they loved each other. He also knew that when Aragorn left, he went to think, but why not invite her along? Or maybe he did, Elrond thought, but why wouldn't she accept her invitation? Now that Legolas and Lueaha were gone there were few new guests in Rivendell. He hoped that at least Legolas would return soon and perhaps Lueaha too although she didn't come often to Rivendell he had hoped that she would make it her new home. For now though he needed to go fine Aragorn and ask him what was the matter with him and Endhísëiel.  
  
"Aragorn!" Elrond called.  
  
"Hello Elrond." Aragorn spoke with little enthusiasm.  
  
"What has been bothering you these past few weeks?" Elrond asked while sitting down beside Aragorn beneath a tree.  
  
"It is Endhísëiel,"  
  
"Funny how the thing that upsets her is about her."  
  
"She is upset?"  
  
"Are you blind Aragorn? Too absorbed in yourself?" Elrond asked with gentle anger.  
  
"Yes, yes I must be." He put his head down. "It is not her fault nor mine but her fathers."  
  
"About her comings from? You shan't say that near an elf my dear friend."  
  
"It is not because she is Eleven, It is because she is immortal!"  
  
"And how do you know that?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Her mother was an elf!" Aragron Retorted.  
  
"Was her father not human?"  
  
"Yes he was"  
  
"The she is only half-eleven,"  
  
"And half-immortal"  
  
"No, not such a thing exists. She might be immortal, and she might be mortal, but I am sure that she would give up any immortality she has for you. That is of course if you would stop worrying about this and be around her more. I has hoped that you wouldn't need me to identify this problem to you two."  
  
There was silence between the two men for awhile. Aragron knew Elrond was right  
  
"Thank you Elrond, for I not only ponder these things during the day but I wish to talk to someone about these things too. I am afraid that now Legolas is gone I have no one to speak with about these problems I have come upon."  
  
"You shan't need Legolas any more my dear friend. You have someone new to fulfill your needs of talking. Have you ever thought of talking about this with her?"  
  
"Yes. But what would she think if I was worried about her?"  
  
"She would only tell you not to worry that she would give any immortality to you and that she loves you! Aragron you take her love like a lie and I believe that you should stop that altogether. Endhísëiel loves you more that anything and longs to be with you. If you do not satisfy this yearn for her, she will become more depressed than she is already." Elrond stood up and went back to his house, hoping things would be better now.  
  
Legolas returned shortly, but no alone, and not with Lueaha. Her friend supposedly, Nildesy and Legolas's apparently very new good friend. He would not comment on where Lueaha had gone besides saying she found something to do and left. Nildesy had a blue roan horse equipped with a bow and quiver and a pike (A long stick with a large arrowhead on the end). Her eyes, Katriana thought were green, but have been blue once, she wears a green cloak just like Lueaha, but her broach on it is different. She has wavy dark chestnut, like the color of tree bark. Her skin is tanned showing that she must be in the sun a lot. In her belt line Katriana could see two daggers too. Nildesy had obviously captured Legolas's heart, one would never be without the other.  
  
The time is spring and news of battles have come to Rivendell. Aragorn and Legolas have been asked to come help. Nildesy and Katriana had become good friends but Nildesy decided to stay, and Katriana to go. Nildesy kissed Aragorn and Katriana on the cheek for luck and Legolas a very romantic kiss for luck. Soon the three rode off into the morning. They were needed two days a ride away. Around noontime, the dismounted and walked for awhile to give their horses a break, the riders however were taking a lunch break. The day was windy and they were walking against the wind.  
  
"Will you hold Arod for me?" Legolas asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, where are you going?" Aragorn asked back while grabbing the reins.  
  
"Just want to look around, I will be back soon." It was silent for a bit as the two continued walking. Katriana was eating an apple and her taking a bite was one of the few sounds. Katriana walked in front of Lightning, Tantaruma was her eleven name now.  
  
"Why do you stand like that," Aragorn inquired. "In front of Lightning like that?"  
  
"To protect her from the wind. She carries me all day facing the wind, I think that I should repay her for her sacrifices by making my own." A gust of wind stirred the trees. Katriana's eyes moved with the wind.  
  
"You would make a good ranger." Aragorn commented.  
  
"Is that a compliment?" She asked back, eating more of her apple.  
  
He laughed. "Of course. You are with nature most of the time, you are mysterious, you are good with a sword and you are quick with the bow and horse. You watch things from the corners of your eyes and you are aware of everything around you. That is why you would be a good ranger."  
  
"Well I am not." Katriana stated and fed the core of her apple to Lightning. Legolas returned, "There is a spot up ahead that seems a good place for the night, we should reach there by nightfall." And so they did.  
  
It was late and Legolas and Aragorn were asleep. Katriana was on guard and brought Lightning with her for company. Her horse grazed as she silently sang.  
  
ITthe moon shone cold,  
  
And the mountains froze,  
  
As we walked by the river.  
  
The sun rose high,  
  
And the mountains cried,  
  
"What have we here?"  
  
So we jumped in the boat,  
  
And sailed down the river,  
  
All day till night.  
  
Then the moon rose,  
  
Once again,  
  
And then we fled once more. I  
  
Then while Katriana was thinking of something new to sing a person came behind her. She jumped up and drew her sword.  
  
"Who is there?" She asked in the darkness.  
  
"Quiet your voice. I wish not to be seen by anyone besides you." Lueaha stepped into the light and showed her face. "Follow me." She spoke silently.  
  
Katriana followed Lueaha for a moment before reaching a fire. Lueaha's horse was tied up grazing.  
  
"I am glad to find you." Katriana stated sitting upon the ground by the fire. "I was getting cold, and lonely, and most of all I wished to talk to you."  
  
"oh?" Lueaha asked while adding a log to the fire.  
  
"I believe I am pregnant." Katriana said looking into Lueaha's blue eyes.  
  
"Have you told Aragorn?" She asked while sitting beside her.  
  
"No."  
  
"You should, and I believe that we share our news."  
  
"You are too?" Katriana asked choking on her words  
  
"Do not sound so surprised! Yes, I believe I am also."  
  
"Whom is the father? You are much to young."  
  
"You age catches up with you my friend. The father, is Legolas if you must know, but you must not speak with him about me being here or knowing that I am bearing a child."  
  
"My age is catching up with me? I am 3 years older than you and you always seem to be older than me. I will keep your promise and speak not of this meeting."  
  
"You always seem more wise to me. Thank you for keeping this secret. I wish for no one to look for me. You may only tell Elrond if he ever plans to search."  
  
"But, if Legolas is the father… Did you not know him and Nildesy are together?"  
  
"I knew that they are together, and I knew that Nildesy liked him, I feel comfortable seeing them together."  
  
"But what about your child?"  
  
"Katriana?!" A voice recognized as Aragorn's interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Worry you not of my child but your own, I suggest you go and tell him now, and remember speak not of this meeting."  
  
"Be safe and alert my dear friend." And with that, Katriana turned back to her own camp.  
  
"There you are" Responded Aragorn as Katriana entered his sight. He walked up and hugged her. "I was worried, where were you?"  
  
"I thought I heard something."  
  
"Oh?" He looked out into the distance. "Maybe I should go look with you,"  
  
"NO! I mean no, I just heard a twig crack and I spotted a deer, I'm sure that's all it was." Katriana covered up her lie with a look from Aragorn, disbelieving, but he dismissed it.  
  
"You can go sleep now, I will take over watch."  
  
"First we need to talk."  
  
"About?" He sat upon the ground and started stroking Lightning's neck that was now laying down, but still grazing.  
  
"I believe that I am pregnant." She said sitting next to him. He turned to her not speaking for a moment. "That's wonderful." He stated plainly looking into her eyes. "I love you," He said. "I love you too" And then they kissed deeply. 


	10. Future Plans

Legolas awoke and walked out to the watching spot. "Good watching they do." He mumbled looking at the couple entwined in each other. "I am awake." Aragorn spoke to his friend. "Although, she is not. Saddle her horse, She will ride back at daybreak." "I will not." Katriana spoke suprising the two of them. "You will." "Why?" She shouted. Aragorn bent of her and kissed her on her lips. He spoke quietly as for only her to hear. "Do you not agree this is our child?" "No, I agree," She replied in the same tone. "This is my decision then. You will return to Rivendell and stay." Aragorn stated and sat up hoping that there would be no argument. "But I surely cannot ride alone." Katriana persisted. "Any man can get into the boarders of Rivendell by noon. You, should get to Rivendell by noon. You will be safe and Lightning will make the journey." Legolas said as he brought over Lightning's reins. She took them and mounted. "I mount and ride only for you Aragorn. Be safe and strong you two." And with that she reared up and galloped off to Rivendell. He journey was mostly uneventful until once when she was giving Lightning a break. Lueaha came riding up upon her black horse and jumped off. "You told him?" "Yes and he sent me home, thanks, a lot." "It is not my fault. I agree with him. At battle is no place for you and your child." "Are you coming with me?" Katriana asked as she mounted. "No. I wish you luck though." She said that and mounted and galloped off. "Much help she is," Katriana mumbled as she kicked Lightning into a gallop. As she approached the gates of Rivendell she could see Elrond was there. As she got closer she slowed to a trot and halted it front of him. "Is everything alright?" He asked her and she dismounted. "Yes everything is fine." She said. "Then why do you return so early?" "May I speak to you in private?" She asked him. "Of course, Will someone take care of her horse?" With no words an elf came up and took the reins from Katriana. She said thank you and then walked off with Elrond. Once securely in Elrond's house she took a seat and looked at him. "I am pregnant." She stated quite plainly. "I was quite sure you were, just waiting to hear from you." Elrond spoke and Katriana looked at him with disbelief. "Well I told Aragorn this and he ordered me home." She spoke strongly till the last part. Home, yes this was her home wasn't it? She lived her with the one she loved and soon she would have her first child here. And she was only 20 and would have a family. Elrond waited while he could tell she was in deep thought. "If that's all," He pressed waiting to see if she was done thinking. "You have had a long journey, I suggest you go rest." "Yes, Yes of course." She started out of the room. "Oh, Any sight of Lueaha?" He asked. "No, Not at all." She answered on a heartbeat and continued out the door.  
  
She was not tired but she did as Elrond asked and went to bed. Her thoughts and dreams were all about Aragorn. Because she had slept the rest of the day she fond her self awake at night and mounting Lightning. She rode her with no tack and went around Rivendell. She found it was earlier into the morning than she had first expected. Or maybe she had been out longer than she thought. Lightning did not seem to tire and she rode her around and gave Lightning the reins so she could eat while Katriana was watching the sunrise. Not many people knew that she was back since she had been in a room all last night and those who knew she was there did not know why. It seemed a perfect picture, Katriana mounted and looking out into the sunrise. She wanted to canter or gallop off, but she knew lightning was tired from all the other rides she had been forced upon.  
  
She led Lightning back to the stable and gave her some hay and then went back to her room. She got a little more than half way to her room before Nildesy caught up with her. "Did you see Lueaha?" She asked. "No, I am sorry, I did not." Katriana answered quickly. "Oh how I wish she wouldn't just disapear like that!" Nildesy answered back in annoyance. "You are back early, I thought you were going with Aragorn and Legolas?" "I was., and my reasons for being back I would like to remain unknown." Katriana answered back sternly while untacking Lightning. "Oh, alright then." Nildesy answered unsurely. "I'm going to go then." "Good Bye Nildesy." Katriana answered as she headed towards to pasture where she would turn Lightning out. She opened the gate and led Lightning through, she took off the bridle and let Lightning free. Lightning took a drink of water from the river and then galloped off to the other horses. She smiled and walked back to the barn and started putting her tack away. "I thought I would find you here." Elronds voice was loud from the silence. Katriana smiled but did not stop what she was doing, "Yes aren't I always here?" She answered and finishing upwhat she was doing and turned around. "Not always, but mostly in the mornings and evenings and all night?" Elrond spoke one evebrow rising towards the end. "Did you see me?" Katriana laughed. "I couldn't sleep so I came out and saw the second dearest thing to me." She touched her stomach, "No third." Looking up she smiled. "Ah, yes why I am here, Care to continue to my house to talk about the first and second dearests thing to you?" Elrond asked gesturing her to the path leading up to his house. "Love to," Katriana replied and smiled. It was a short walk to Elrond's house, they remained silent except for greeting other elves along the way. Elrond understood the fact that Katriana did want anyone else to know, and talking about it, besides somewhere private, would have a chance of being overheard. Elrond opened the door and led her into his small office. "Have you and Aragorn had any wedding arrangments?" Elrond started, after a deep sigh. "No," Katriana said quietly and looked down. "Just as I had thought, When Aragorn returns we will discuss this matter further, untill then I believe the life of your child should be unknown to everyone except us three, Are we understood?" "Yes" Katriana responded. "You may go." He gestered his hand towards the door and Katriana stood up and exited his house.  
  
When days went on, Katriana became as the woman who never spoke. She would do things to occupy the day, like riding, archery, and even just sitting around looking at Rivendell, but would hardly ever speak to anyone. Elrond noticed this and became worried about her. Every night he hoped that Aragorn would come back to save Katriana and her child because he feared that Katriana would waste away without him. That night Elronds hopes would be answered.  
  
It was late and Katriana was asleep. Three men rode through the gates of Rivendell. Katriana woke up with a jerk and woke up quickly. She looked around and couldn't tell why she had woken up. She heard men talking and horses hooves. She got up and looked out the window and slipped on a small dress. She went out side and looked towards where she had heard the voices. She at once realized who it was and started running towards the front gate. When Katriana was almost there Aragorn heard her and started running after her also. Elrond, Legolas, and Teleorodin smiled at the couple. Aragorn picked Katriana up and spun her around. "I've missed you," Aragorn whispered setting her down and kissing her. "but I don't think that you should be running around outside late at night." He patted her stomach and they leaned into another kiss. "You worry too much." She said accepting the kiss. "We have to get married." "So soon?" Aragorn asked. "Aragorn, I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper, she moved her hands down his side and saw him wince. "And you are hurt."She said concerned. "I'm alright, I'm tired may we go?" Aragorn asked. He was tired and weary. We walked back to the other men and horses. "Aragorn's hurt" Katriana anounced. Aragorn waslked to his horse and started to unsaddle. "No, don't." Katriana took his hand away from the saddle. "You all need rest. I can take your horses." She grabbed the reins from the horses and started walking towards the stable. The men went up to Elrond's house, most likely for medical assistance. Katriana took care of their horses and also headed up to his house also. When she got inside Elrond was bandaging up Aragorn's side. She ran up to Teleorodins side and hugged her brother. He was also tired an weak but hugged back. She kissed him on the cheek and continued to Legolas than Aragorn. After Elrond finished mending his wounds, Katriana and Aragorn walked back to their room. Katriana helped him change into a new shirt and pants and then helped him into bed. "I've never had someone take care of me." Aragorn said. "Shhh, you need your sleep." Katriana answered, gave him a kiss and then they fell asleep. 


	11. The Arrangements Begin

By afternoon Katriana was up and awake and had been for hours. She stayed quiet as so not to wake Aragorn but never left the room. She spent her time reading, sitting on the window still looking out, and just plain thinking. Right now she was looking out across Rivendell. Elrond walked below the window. "Your brother wishes to see you." He said. "Shh." Katriana said and jumped down from the window. "Tell him I send my love but I am unable to see him at the moment." "As you wish." Elrond said, smiled and walked back up the path to the room where Teleorodin was. Katriana climbed back into thier room and sat on the chair next to the bed. Aragorn stirred and groaned. "Kat, come lay with me." He said softly. "I am sorry I have woken you." She replied fulfilling his wishes by getting into the bed. He pulled her body next to his and they laid tightly wrapped in each others arms. He took her hand and squeezed it, "Please do not leave me." He said and then kissed her gently, than closed his eyes and went to sleep, Katriana followed soon after.  
  
There was knocking at the door. Katriana got out of bed and walked towards the door. Opening it Elrond was looking at her with an amused smile. "You have been sleeping all day," He said looking at Aragorn. "You shall be at dinner, hurry, it starts in a few moments." After changing clothes they walked towards the dining hall and found the table full except for their two empty seats. They took the seats next to each other between Teleorodin and Legolas. Katriana hugged and kissed her brother before telling him that she was glad that he was back. Katriana noticed Nildsey and Legolas had taken seats next to each other. "Look who's finally awake." Elrond said with a laugh looking at Aragorn who now had a nervous smile on his face. "I am glad to see that you are all well and the enemy has been defeated at the moment. The enemy is moving and getting closer as the day goes on. I must wait to talk with an old friend before we make our next move. Untill then let us by joyed with the good fourtune we have now!" Elrond finished and begain eating.  
  
After everyone had mostly finished eating Aragorn tapped on his glass and stood up and waited for everyone's attention. "I believe," He said taking a short pause. "That by the end of the month, we shall have a wedding." He looked down at Katriana and she looked back in shock and the smiled. Elrond was of course smiling intensly. After a moment though, Katriana's face turned into a huge grin and she turned to look upon the other faces at the table. All were smiling. "Well, I think this calls for a wonderful celebration!" Elrond said. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "Let the music and dancing begin!"  
  
Soon music and singing filled Elrond's house with happiness and joy. Many hours later and hundreds of songs had gone by and everyone drew weary. One by one, couples began to head back to their rooms. Aragorn whispered to Katriana, "I wish to talk to you privatly, I have something to give you." He kissed her softly and they walked towards Elrond to say goodnight. "Thank you very much Elrond for this wonderful celebration." Katriana began. "It's nothing, Rivendell needed some cheering up. You just made a better reason." He Smiled. "Goodnight to you both." "Goodnight Elrond." Katriana and Aragorn said in harmony.  
  
After walking a far ways from Elrond's home, Katriana and Aragorn found their way down near the river. Sitting down under a nearby tree Aragorn took Katriana body next to his. "Now I think I should ask you a little more properly," Pausing for a moment to take off the only ring on his hands, "Katriana, will you please honor me as to agreeing to marry me?" "Yes." She whispered softly thinking she might be dreaming. He reached for her hand and gently slipped his ring onto her finger. They kissed and then layed quietly enjoying the soft sound of the river and breeze running through the leaves. After a while sitting there they silently decided to go back to their rooms. Wrapped in eachother they walked to their room. Elrond looked on smiling at what romance he had helped create.  
  
A few hours later Katriana awoke and could not go back to bed. Retreating from her attempts she walked down to the stables and mounted Lightning and walk through the gates of Rivendell. Although Katriana thought it was best just for Lightning to walk, she had other thoughts. Letting her win again, Katriana let the reins loose and Lightning began to gallop. Galloping was her favorite thing to do and the stayed next to the river as so not to lose their way since it was still quite dark. Moving farther away from Rivendell with every stride, but still within it's lands, Katriana slowed Lightning down for a rest. She heard hoofbeats from what seemed far away at the time. They continued to get louder and louder so Katriana went behind a line of trees. When the hoofbeats sounded very close she risked a peak to the barren land because she decided it sounded only of one horse. She saw a rider galloping fast on a black horse. Both her horses mane and the riders hair flew in the wind. Backing up into the trees again she heard the horse slow down, peaking out again the horse had slowed to a walk. The rider was wearing a bow and quiver and also had a sword. Katriana decided the rider must be a woman. Looking out again she looked at the horse, it also seemed familiar. "Lueaha?!" Katriana thought. Slowly walking out of the trees as not to startle her, she walked out onto the land facing suposedly Lueaha. It looked as though lueaha was not paying any attention, but Katriana knew better. She acted this way untill stopping right beside Katriana.  
  
"What brings you out so far so late? Aragorn would be furious." Lueaha said. "Couldn't sleep. And you? Whats going on? It looks like you've just fought." Said Katriana looking at Lueaha and her sweaty horse beneath her. "Got suprised by Worgs. Managed to lose them by crossing the river. I have just fought." She said dismounting. Katriana also dismounted. Lueaha said some words in the elven tounge to her horse and then let him loose although he only walked a few steps to grass. Katriana took the rein off Lightning and did the same. Their horses got along and seemed to be friends. "Is there something you need of me?" Lueaha asked climbing up a tree. "Well I was wondering if you could teach me elvish," Katriana asked wondering how to get up also. Lueaha gave her hand to Katriana whom was struggling to get up the tree. "Only till dawn." Lueaha said and then began teaching her about the Elvish language. Katriana was a quick learner and learned the basics pretty easily. The sun peaked over the mountains though and Katriana kept her promise and jumped down from the tree and called Lightning back to her and put the reins back on. Mounting she said goodbye to Lueaha and galloped back to Rivendell.  
  
Letting Lightning back out to graze she walked back to their room. She found the room empty so left to find Aragorn. She found him and Legolas looking past the lands of Rivendell. "I just, feel something dark, like worgs." Legolas said. Aragorn turned and saw her and ran over. "You alright, I woke up with you gone and Legolas saying something about Worgs! I was so worried." He pulled her close and kissed her. "We think there might be worgs out there and I was beginning to worry." "There are worgs, they were-" She stopped midsentance thinking about how close she came to saying she had seen Lueaha. She stammered trying to fix herself. "I-I-I think I heard them also." Aragorn looked at her strangly but soon accepted her tale. "Where were you anyways?" Aragorn asked. "Just down with Lightning." Realizing that he had only just woke up and had not seen her ride in. "I couldn't sleep." "Oh, well come then, weddings to plan you know!" Aragorn said about to gesture her away. "Do you care not of the worgs?!" Legolas exclaimed. "You care not about anything more now than her!" "The worgs will not come, and even if they try they will not cross the river." Katriana said seeing the look of insult on aragorns face she decided she would answer. "How can you be so sure?" Legolas asked jumping down from the rock he was standing on to look out and moving closer to her. "You weren't just down in the stables with Lightning. I saw you come in, you didn't fool me, I want to know where you were! You were gone since the early hours of the morning!" "I just, couldn't sleep, so I went for a ride." Katriana struggled for believeable words. "Why would you ever go outside the gates so early in the morning, by yourself!?" Aragorn asked in concern. "I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry I will not do it again." Katriana said not wanting to upset either of them. "You were up to something and I'd like to know what it is!" Legolas said but already knew she wouldn't tell and walked off. "What were you doing? and thinking!" Aragorn asked her once they were alone. "I cannot tell, but I assure you, I was in no danger." Katriana said as Aragorn walked to the edge of the balcony they were standing on. "I could understand if you didn't want Legolas to know, but me? Let us not forget either that you also lied to me." Aragorn voice was sad. "I only lied so you would not worry. I promised not to tell, and I plan to keep my promise." Katriana said trying to lift his spirits. "You promised?" He said with a little more cheer. "That makes me happy to know you were not alone, but still I want to know where you were. Now we do have weddings to plan." Aragron said changing the subject to a happier and lighter note. "Excuse me, but you said weddings, not wedding, is there something I have not heard?" Katriana asked as Aragorn led her down to the tree by the river knowing it was her favorite place. "Oh, yes I have forgotten, Legolas and Nildsey plan to wed on the same day as us!" He smiled. Katriana filled with happiness and then despair. Legolas needed to know that he had a child with another woman did he not? Perhaps she would have to tell him! What would Lueaha think of their marriage? Oh what should she do?! "Katriana?" Aragorn asked realizing that she hadn't said anything since he had told her. "That is wonderful!" Katriana exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, which Aragorn believed.  
  
The end of the month approched quicker than anyone expected. Soon the final arrangements were being made as the day soon arrived.  
  
A/N So sorry for the formatting, probably will write next chapter pretty quickly. Please review. More Reviews=more updating. Thanks kat 


End file.
